supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Kobe Bryant Cup
The 2020 Kobe Bryant Cup is the fifth edition of the Math Open at Indian Wells tournament, held from 10–22 February, 2020. The first two rounds had to be at the Circuit of the Americas due to IndyCar's full-time testing at the track. The first two rounds that the Math Open tournament used was called the "IndyCar Spring Training". It will return to Indian Wells for the original tournament for the third round and beyond. Pee Saderd is the defending champion. Due to Kobe Bryant's death, the Math Open at Indian Wells is renamed "Kobe Bryant Cup" for 2020. The qualifying tournament for the Kobe Bryant Cup was cancelled due to John Andretti's death from colon cancer. Seeds *Seedings were announced after Abomasnow's win in The Face Men Thailand season 3. Other entrants The following players received wildcards into the singles main draw: * Braden Eves * Kyle Kaiser * Dalton Kellett * Kyle Kirkwood * David Malukas * Scott McLaughlin * Obstagoon * Santiago Urrutia Withdrawals * Cedric Ceballos → replaced by Smith Arrayasagul * Ed Jones → replaced by Ben Hanley * Drew Lachey → replaced by Sage Karam Champions Singles IndyCar Spring Training The Spring Training test was the reason for the move from Indian Wells to COTA for the first and second rounds of the tournament, Monday-Thursday. All first and round matches had to be tested at the track and one motorsport lap. The best driver would go on to the next round. Practice 1 The session was shortened because of winter-like conditions for the track, making it impossible for IndyCar racing cars to run. However, only seven of them ran in this session, with Josef Newgarden topping the weather-marred session. Other drivers that ran the session included: Vaporeon, Honchkrow, Will Power, Amoonguss, Jaylerr Kritsanapoom, and Scott McLaughlin. Following the weather-shortened session, non-IndyCar people matches at the Kobe Bryant Cup remain as scheduled for 1:00-1:30 pm EST/12:00-12:30 pm CST. Drivers that didn't run the session due to weather: The no.26 car of Zach Veach is shared by both Joey Fatone and Apolo Anton Ohno, the top two in DWTS season 4. Practice 2 Tanont Chumroen topped a weather/rain-marred Practice 2. Weather won the battle against IndyCar drivers racing on the track at COTA. IndyCar cancelled the session due to rain, and thus forcing the IndyCar Series matches held at 6:30 PM CST to stay on schedule. Instead, matches were held indoors at the K1 Speed in Austin, where they raced one lap, to avoid conflict with the rain. The winner advances to the second round. The session immediately ended because of rain. IndyCar announced a change of schedule, with eight and a half hour sessions on Wednesday. Practice 3 (Before Lunch) Before Practice 3 began, the non-IndyCar matches for the top half (Pee Saderd's draw) are scheduled to be held at 6-6:30 am at an indoor race track in Austin. Weather issues on Tuesday forced IndyCar to hold a eight and a half hour IndyCar track activity on Wednesday. The first practice was scheduled to be held from 9 AM-12 PM (CST)/10 AM-1 PM (EST). The start was delayed to 11 AM EST/10 AM EST due to rain. Practice 3 (After 11:50 CST/12:50 EST) Weather issues on Tuesday forced IndyCar to hold a eight and a half hour IndyCar track activity on Wednesday. The fourth practice was scheduled to be held from 12:30 pm-6 pm (CST)/1:30 PM-7 PM (EST). The red flag in practice 3 was the only lunch time for IndyCar on Wednesday. The green flag was waved at 12:50 PM EST/11:50 AM CST due to the same weather conditions as Sunday’s IndyCar Cup. Will Power topped the huge session, followed by Metagross in second, little-to-unknown Scott McLaughlin in third, Josef Newgarden in fourth and last year's COTA winner Decidueye in fifth. Both Herta and Rossi, despite finishing in the top five, have to suffer a draw of fate, as both of them are possible Jirayu La-ongmanee opponents. Likely because of his earrings, La-ongmanee couldn't find the speed he used for his Cup title and instead finished 22nd, lower than Sergio Sette Camara, who is likely captained by Jaylerr Kritsanapoom. Simon Pagenaud finished sixth. Amoonguss finished above Scott Dixon, his Anthoine Hubert Cup final opponent. Mario Lopez, whose driver Alex Palou is a rookie, and Patricio O'Ward rounded the top ten. Beartic and Jirayu La-ongmanee suffered disappointments, as both of them finished outside the top 20. Veteran Russian Pee Saderd caused the first red by going off course in the pit out. Rookie Scott McLaughlin caused the second red flag of the session, with his car going off in turn 1. Later on, the New Zealander caused another red, followed by Metagross, Volcarona, Ryan Hunter-Reay and rookie Tanont Chumroen. Trivia Category:2020 in motorsport Category:2020 in tennis Category:2020 in the United States